


there's a lot on your mind

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, bottom!M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: "You don’t fuck? Or you don’t fuck guys?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk it's been 600 years since I've written anything I'm in a weird mood and I wanted bottom M. This is what happened.

They’re drunk, but Dick doesn’t think that’s the reason M has him pinned against the wall of their hotel room. He thinks it  _ might  _ have something to do with the way he’s been teasing him for the last six months though. 

“Maybe I don’t want to fuck you,” M says and it’s too hard to even think about a response to that with M’s thumb dragging down the column of Dick’s throat, the blunt nails scraping lightly over his skin. Dick barely even remembers what they were talking about. Sex, obviously. Someone fucking someone. Then Dick had gotten all panicky and M had shoved him against the wall, which for some fucked up reason had actually made him calm down.

“But --”

“Maybe,” M says, leaning in to press his mouth to the shell of Dick’s ear. “I wanted you to fuck me, Grayson.”

Dick swallows thickly. “I don’t really,” he says and M chuckles against him. Dick doesn’t know if he’s laughing at him or laughing  _ with  _ him because Dick is definitely laughing on the inside, slightly hysterical and kind of panicked.

“You don’t really what?” M asks, slipping two of his fingers under the hem of Dick’s shirt, and Dick shivers and shudders as soon as they brush his belly, like he’s never been touched there before. “You don’t fuck? Or you don’t fuck guys? Or,” he says. “You just like being an asshole cocktease and don’t have a clue what to do when someone calls you on it?”

“Um,” Dick says. “I definitely have sex.”

That wasn’t exactly what he’d meant to say, but for whatever reason that’s what decided to come out. It’s  _ really _ hard to think when you’ve got a two hundred and fifty-pound killer tracing your abs with the tips of his fingers. M just rolls with it, though, as he does with most things, and Dick swallows down a noise when M presses his lips to his jawline.

“Just not with men?”

“Uh,” Dick says. “No?”

“Are you asking me?” M laughs. When they first met Dick didn’t think laughing was something he’d get to hear the Midnighter do often, but apparently, he brings that out in him. Dick isn’t sure how he feels about that. “Because I’m pretty sure if I knew the answer to that we wouldn’t be doing this dance.”

“Um,” Dick says, squirming against the wall M has him pinned to as M dips his head to bite at his collarbone. “ I mean, I.”

“Oh,” M murmurs. “It’s a ‘do handjobs count’ thing, isn’t it?”

Dick laughs this time, a little high pitched and gasping for air when M leans in and bites at his throat. “Well…”

“Yeah,” M growls out across his skin, then slides his hand down Dick’s stomach, hooking his thumb just inside the waistband of his jeans. “Handjobs count, Grayson. And guess what?”

“What?” Dick asks, but he kind of get the idea when M slides down to his knees in front of him and pops open the button on his jeans.

“So do blowjobs,” he says, smirking up at Dick right before he takes his cock out and swallows him down.

“Oh god,” Dick groans shamelessly and hits his head on the wall behind him. He’s never -- well, there was once with Roy, but they were too drunk to really -- and M has  _ all _ of him in his mouth and he’s moaning around it and fuck, Dick can feel that in his fucking  _ toes. _ “Oh my god, that’s...that’s so --  _ nghh -- _ ”

When M pulls back -- with the filthiest, dirtiest noise Dick has ever fucking heard -- his mouth is all wet and shiny and his eyes are black like his coat. “I’m not gonna  _ break _ , Grayson,” he says and Dick has no fucking clue what he’s talking about until he swallows him down again and yanks one of Dick’s hands away from the wall to put it on the back of his head.  _ Then _ he gets it.

Dick loses himself in the way M’s mouth feels around him, how the back of his throat feels when Dick thrusts his hips and fucks into him. He’s never had a blowjob like this, not from anyone. M’s hands are like vice grips on his hips and he  _ wants _ Dick to be rough with him. The fucking Midnighter isn’t made of glass. But Dick gets distracted when he looks down and sees M looking up at him, his mouth stretched and full of him, and he’s so close that his fingers tighten in M’s hair and he squeezes his eyes shut and --

M pulls off of him again and Dick looks down at him with murder in his eyes.

“Don’t be greedy,” M smirks, then stands up and kisses him. Dick isn’t sure if he likes it at first, the scrape of stubble across his skin, the taste of himself on M’s tongue, but the unsureness only last a second before he’s kissing M back and licking his taste out of M’s mouth so he can just taste  _ him _ . He’s tugging at M’s shirt before he even realizes he’s doing it. His hands just need to touch him, to feel all those scars and hard muscles under his fingertips -- to dip his head and swirl his tongue around one of M’s nipples, apparently.

When he comes back up M kisses him again, hard, and buries his hand in Dick’s hair, then looks him in the eyes. “Tell me what you want, Grayson.”

_ I just want to come,  _ Dick thinks.  _ I just want you to put your mouth back on me and to come and to go to sleep and to maybe forget this happened. _

“I want you to show me,” Dick says, licking his lips. “Show me how good it feels.”

They end up on M’s bed, the one closest to the door. Dick strips and lays on his back like M tells him to, then he watches as M pulls off layer after layer until he’s standing there in all his gorgeous, scarred glory. His cock is thick and hard and glistening at the tip, and it’s big enough that it reminds Dick of why he was scared of this in the first place, but it also makes his mouth water. He thinks M would consider that progress. When M squirts lube into his hand and grabs Dick’s cock to slick him up, Dick lets out a choked noise and M just smirks at him.

“I’m going to ride you,” he says matter-of-factly, throwing one of his legs over Dick to straddle him. “Because I’ve been thinking about doing that about as much as I’ve thought about burying my tongue in your ass.”

Dick’s face flushes with color and then M’s reaching behind him to position him at his entrance. Dick doesn’t take his eyes off of M’s face as he lowers himself down on him, can’t stop watching the way M’s eyelids flutter and his mouth goes slack, can hardly focus on how good M feels around him because he’s so wrapped up in watching  _ him _ .

“How does it feel?” Dick asks, voice breaking a little, and M just smiles lazily at him, still easing himself down inch by inch.

“Fucking beautiful,” he says, then plants his hands on Dick’s chest and lets himself sink the rest of the way down and Dick groans so loud he’s afraid someone might hear them and get them kicked out of the motel, so he tries shoving his fist in his mouth, but M shakes his head. “Nope.”

Then M grinds down on his cock and he yanks Dick’s hand out of his mouth, grinning when a loud, needy moan spills out of Dick’s mouth.

“You’re going to let me hear you,” M says, pinning Dick’s arms over his head as he lifts himself up, then fucks back down on him. “Oh  _ fuck _ , Grayson.”

Dick smirks this time, even if what he really wants to do is scream and clutch at M’s hips and fuck up into him until he blacks out. “Tell me.”

“Tell you what?” M rasps out. He’s done taking things slow now. The bed frame shakes each time he lifts himself up and down. “Tell you how fucking good your dick feels inside me? How long I’ve wanted to do this? How I tried to fuck every pretty black-haired and blue-eyed kid on every continent but it just wasn’t enough?”

“Fuck,” Dick gasps and squeezes the muscles in M’s hips. “More.”

“God, you are so needy,” M laughs, throwing his head back as he fucks himself down on Dick again, moaning when Dick lifts his hips at the same time, fucking up into him and hitting his prostate. “Oh,  _ fuck _ . Do that again.  _ Keep  _ doing that.”

“This?” Dick asks, getting a tighter hold on M’s hips and thrusting into him. It’s not as easy as it is with girls because, well, M weighs quite a bit more than the girls Dick usually has sex with, but M seems to know exactly how to make their bodies work together. They’ve always sort of fallen into a good rhythm and this doesn’t seem to be any different. When M pushes himself down, Dick fucks up into him, and they go like that until they’re both covered in sweat, gasping and panting and out of their minds. When M reaches between them to start stroking his cock as Dick fucks up into him, Dick knows it’s not going to be long for either of them.

“Yeah,” M gasps, but it’s more like a growl, gravelly and raw. “Harder, Grayson. Come on,  _ fuck _ me.”

Dick’s never fucked anybody like this in his life, but he knows that when Midnighter wants it harder, he means it. He digs his fingers into M’s hips and pistons his cock into him, bouncing M on his dick as M jerks himself off and when M shoots up his chest in white, milky stripes  Dick feels it,  _ tightsotight,  _ before he hears the strained, guttural noise leave M’s mouth.

“Oh fuck  _ yes _ ,” M growls out and leans over Dick, biting and sucking bruises into his neck, just letting Dick fuck the tight clench of his hole until he buries a moan against M’s shoulder and follows him over the edge.

Everything is sticky and sweaty and damp when M eases himself off of him and collapses on the other side, but Dick can’t remember why he should care. He feels boneless, weightless, and a bit like he’s going insane.

“So that was…” He starts and realizes he has no idea what the fuck he was going to say.  _ Amazing? Weird? Really gay? Am I gay now? No, I guess it would be bi.  Are you my boyfriend? Do we kiss now? Are you a cuddler? Is this -- _

“Just go to sleep, Grayson,” M grunts, tugging half of the comforter over himself.

“I’ll do what I want,” Dick mutters, right before rolling over and passing out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
